


Fíor-ghrá Mairnéalach

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Femslash February 2021, Ficlet, First Time, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Post-Canon, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Nuair a bheidh gach leannán eile imithe.
Relationships: Calypso | Tia Dalma/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Fíor-ghrá Mairnéalach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sailor's True Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Bhí súile ag an gcailleach a chonaic síos i d’anam.  B’éigean do Elizabeth a gaisce a fhulaingt, an mothú fuar a fhulaingt i bpoll a bolg nuair a thuig sí go raibh a fhios ag Tia go léir faoin gcaoi a bhfuair Jack bás. Shlog sí síos an eagla, an náire, agus bhuail sí lena amharc.

An oíche sin, nuair a snámh Tia Dalma isteach ina bunc ag barr an staighre smideadh a craiceann cosúil le spíosraí agus allas agus bhí a mhéar te. Bhí a guth garbh cosúil le cat mar a d’inis sí do Elizabeth faoi bhealaí na mban agus bealaí na bhfear, a ndúichí ag litriú a gcuid draíochta i gcluasa Elizabeth. Chuir a anáil cigilt le cluas Elizabeth.   


D’fhág sí Elizabeth ina haonar an oíche sin gan ach gáire ghránna, d’imigh sí gan sásamh a thabhairt, d’fhág sí páirteanna a mná te agus leo le fonn. Níor theastaigh Tia Dalma uaithi ach amháin má bhí sí réidh chun gach grá eile a íobairt di.

Pian fíorálainn a bhí ann. Chuir Elizabeth a méar idir a cosa, bhain sí go crua í, ach níor leor é, riamh go leor, agus fágadh tinn í le diolíos agus áilíos.

Blianta ina dhiaidh sin suíonn sí cois farraige, a ladhair i dtonnta mín, ag féachaint amach ó thrá grianmhar, drochbholadh na cathrach píoráid taobh thiar di. Scoilt na tonna, ag ciorcal timpeall agus timpeall a cosa i ngluaiseacht mhín. Lámha uisce ag síneadh suas.

Leathnaíonn Elizabeth a cosa, ligeann sí Calypso isteach.

Buaileann an fharraige i gcónaí, sa deireadh.


End file.
